Issei's Son?
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Issei Sezaki has kept his son's existence a secret ever since he was born. But what happens when a certain brown-haired doctor finds out the truth? (Bad summary I know)


**Okay so if you guys read my one-shot called Sezaki's Little Secret it's connected with this story. I do have writers block for Chao Xin's surprising life and I know I get writers block too much lately. But I am a senior in high school and I have a ton of things to do and I'm doing this while in the middle of emailing a bunch of my teachers so please bare with me if it's bad. I have played Kiss Of Revenge but just to let you guys know the events in the app NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE MY STORY! So yes Issei is able to sleep perfectly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A brown-haired man ran as fast he could. He was chasing the person that kidnapped his son. <em>

_"Father help me!" The raven-haired boy cried out._

_"I'm coming Akihiko! Just hold on!" The man called out as he quickened his pace._

_All of a sudden the man saw what the person's plan was. The person stabbed his son through the heart with a knife and disappeared into an alley leaving the boys lifeless body on the ground._

_"Akihiko please speak to me! Akihiko!" The man sobbed at he held the body of his now dead son._

Issei gasped and sat up in bed shaking. He looked over and to his relief Akihiko was sleeping next to him with his hand resting on top of his. Issei gently moved his hand to stroke his son's hair causing the young teenager to let out a sigh of content.

He had that dream again.

It was the fifth time this week he got that horrible dream. Issei hated the thought of losing his son but something in his mind was telling him that someone would get hurt and that someone was Akihiko. Issei didn't understand why there would be someone out there wanting to hurt his son. He kept his son's existence a secret from everyone including his own father with the exception of his neighbor who kept an eye on Akihiko after school. No one at Ebisu Hospital knew that Issei Sezaki had a son whom he loved with all his heart.

Issei let out a small sigh and rested his hand on top of his son's head. He loved Akihiko so much. The past 14 years had been the greatest years of Issei's life. He enjoyed every moment he spent with his son. Akihiko was loyal and obedient to him and was willing to do anything to make him happy. Not to mention he had an incredible talent for the performing arts. They never fought and Issei never showed his anger to Akihiko and he hoped it would stay this way.

Issei pushed the negative thoughts aside and laid back down next to his son before pulling him to his chest and falling asleep.

(morning)

When Issei woke up the next morning he was hit square in the face with a pillow. Laughing he sat up in bed and saw Akihiko already dressed in his school uniform, ready for the first day of high school.

"Get up sleepyhead. A certain doctor has to go to Ebisu Hospital to take care of his patients." Akihiko said with a playful smile on his face.

"Akihiko Sezaki what am I going to do with you." Issei said shaking his head at the raven-haired teen but still smiling.

"You know you love me father." Akihiko said smiling as Issei got out of bed and pulled him for a hug with his chin resting on top of his head.

"Of course I do. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Issei said as he headed for the bathroom.

Once he was dressed Issei went to the living room to see Akihiko wearing his school bag and struggling to put on his locket. Issei smiled before walking up to the raven-haired teen and helping him secure the locket around his neck. The locket had been a gift from Issei to Akihiko during his fourteenth birthday containing a picture of the duo hugging. Akihiko had given a similar gift to Issei the week after and they wore their lockets ever since but kept them hidden.

"I'll drop you off to school today Akihiko. Do you have everything you need?" Issei asked as he examined his son from to head to toe.

"Yes father. Everything I need is in my bag." Akihiko reassured.

"Pills, inhaler, first-aid kit, bandages, laptop?" Issei listed out looking worriedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Akihiko said nodding his head in the process.

"Okay then let's go." Issei said as he opened the door of their apartment and motioning Akihiko to walk.

On their way Issei stopped by to ask his neighbor to watch over Akihiko once he came home from school. Together the duo walked to Issei's car and got on their way. During the ride Issei reached over to grip Akihiko's hand in his own. Akihiko looked at his father with a gentle smile on his face. He knew why Issei did this often. His father was overprotective of him and wanted to make sure he was safe.

Before Akihiko knew it they had arrived at the school grounds at a place where bushes and trees hid the car so that it wouldn't be seen. Issei turned to look a his son with a worried look on his face again.

"Are you nervous?" He asked watching Akihiko look out the window with a scared look on his face.

"Yes. Father what if the students make fun of me because of my dyslexia?" The raven-haired teen asked shaking as he looked at his bag which held his laptop in it.

Issei touched Akihiko's shoulder and turned to make the raven-haired teen face him.

"Everything is going to be fine Aki. If something goes wrong feel free to call me and I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come to you. You're my top patient whether your existence is a secret or not." Issei reassured him as he placed a fedora on his son's head.

"Father you have to keep my existence a secret. I'll ask a teacher to help me." Akihiko said as Issei pulled him for another hug.

"Alright." Issei gave in as they broke out of the hug. Gently he kissed his son's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too father. Good luck at the hospital." Akihiko said before kissing Issei's cheek and exiting the vehicle. With one last wave Akihiko headed towards the school as Issei drove off.

Little did he know that he would meet someone who would change his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! This took longer than expected but it was worth it! Read and Review please!<strong>


End file.
